


Might as Well Get Stoned

by dijon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dijon/pseuds/dijon
Summary: Annoyed and angry at himself, Phil doesn’t think anything will calm him down at this point. Dan has an idea.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 25





	Might as Well Get Stoned

It’s useless. He can’t do this. 

“FUUuucck,” he grumbles into the dining table as he lowers his head into his hands. 

His fingers run through his quiff for the millionth time today. Luckily he has no one to impress. 

As if on cue, he can hear Dan’s footsteps coming towards him. A hand is placed on his back and there’s light soothing circles being drawn across it. On an okay day, this might help but the tension is at an all time high and the touch just annoys him. 

“Mnrrg,” he groans and shoves Dan’s hand off lightly. 

Dan takes a seat next to him. 

“That bad?”

“It’s pointless, all of this. I don’t know why I thought I could do this. I’ll just be stuck doing fucking YouTube videos until I’m 100 years old. I’ll have no subscribers because everyone will realize how outdated I am and I’ll be broke and just talking into the abyss.”

“Bold of you to assume YouTube will last that long,” Dan huffs a small laugh at his own humour. 

Phil just rolls his eyes even though Dan can’t see. 

“Just take a break, you’ve been stressing over this for weeks and your going to get nowhere if you’re that stressed out.”

“I can’t just take a break. I’ve got to get this done. I have people waiting on me,” he knows he sounds mad at Dan, he just can’t keep his tone more neutral. Dan’s the only one here and his laptop can only take so much verbal abuse before it becomes ineffective. 

Dan takes a breath, obviously collecting his thoughts before speaking again. He knows Phil is in a ‘I’m not good enough and you can’t tell me otherwise, mood’. Hell, Phil knows he’s in that mood. 

“Why don’t we grab a drink and watch an episode of something, then you can get back to it.” 

He’s being too patient and it just pisses Phil off. 

"You can but I need to do this."

He hears Dan's chair push back against the floor and him stand up. The silence from him is irritating. He's just standing near Phil letting his wordless actions fill the space. 

It takes a painful minute or two, but when Phil doesn't lift his head or say anything else, Dan walks away and there's footsteps going down the stairs. 

The only thing keeping his brain from spiralling is breathing. He’s so focused on counting, Dan’s hand on his back scares the absolute hell out of him. 

“Shit! Dan!” he jumps back in chair. 

“Sorry, thought you would have heard me,” his face is apologetic. 

“Clearly not.” 

Dan shakes his head slightly and turns his attention to his hands on the table. 

Phil drops his head into his hands, elbows resting on his knees. His heart is racing now thanks to the jump scare. 

“Babe, here,” Dan’s voice is soft and careful this time. 

He peels his body upwards, everything feels heavy with irritation. After a moment, his eyes focus on Dan’s hand, held out in front of his face. He’s holding a joint. 

As if on instinct, Phil rolls his eyes. 

“Weed is not the answer to my problems right now.” 

“You’re annoyed and angry. This will just calm you enough to help you keep working.” 

“I’m not smoking while working. I wouldn’t go into an office high as fuck and try to answer emails.” 

Dan grabs the lighter off the table and moves to stand up. 

“Well it’s a good thing you don’t work in an office and aren’t currently answering emails. I’ll be outside if you want to join me.”

He watches as Dan walks through the kitchen and opens the patio door. The angel and devil on his shoulders are arm wrestling. He has things to get done and he can’t get high while he’s trying to work. Can he? 

Dan’s leaning back in the chair just outside the door, mostly still in Phil’s view. He brings the joint to his lips and inhaled sharply. He’s looking out into the distance, probably into nothing as usual. The side of his face looks more relaxed than Phil has felt in weeks. 

Maybe just a hit to take the edge off. 

Dan doesn’t talk or even look in his direction when he opens the patio door. He simply hands the joint over to him after he sits. 

The forced inhale and exhale, along with the slight burn in his chest have an almost immediate impact. He hates that Dan was right. His mind is off the work for a moment and he’s thinking of absolutely nothing. 

They sit in silence, taking in the noise of the city below, passing the joint back and forth. 

He’s not sure how long they’ve been outside but he gets a chill and pulls the hood up on his sweater. It pulls him out of his trance. 

The three ring circus in his brain has settled and his mind is shifting back to his writing. 

Standing up he stretches his back out and looks over at Dan whose smiling up at him, a sleepy look on his face. 

He leans down and gives him a quick kiss. 

“Love you.” 

“You too, babe.”

Sitting back down at his laptop, he can feel a weight off his chest. He settles into the chair and looks back at the patio. He won’t yet admit that Dan had a good idea, but he smiles in his direction anyways.


End file.
